Zombie
The term Zombie describes several types of walking dead. Type V Type V Zombies are created by a viral infection. They are not really "dead" but the sentience of such people is highly impacted, and once they reach the zombie state they are incurable. Type V Zombies can be destroyed by any method that will take down a Human, and are if anything more fragile. They are highly infectious, will eat anything (not just brains) Type V zombies will last 20 to 30 days "in the wild". The Type V virus has not been medically isolated as it fails to survive outside a liquid environment. It is not believed to be natural but the result of mad science. Type T Type T zombies are the result of certain chemicals on the freshly dead. These zombies are short lived, moderately tough and not typically infectious. Unless victims are killed in the circumstances that created the zombies they do not animate themselves. Destroying Type T zombies requires more effort. Single bullets will not stop them. Disruption of the body is required. These zombies will pursue the living and kill them. They typically last only 72 to 100 hours. The origin of these zombies is not fully understood. Experiments under controlled circumstances have not been able to produce the results, IE walking dead. Something more than the mere chemical bath is required. Type G The Greyhawken zombie is the toughest of the lot. These are created by a dark magic ritual and are true undead animated by a negative energy similar to ghosts. These are will-less automatons under the order of the mage or dark priest that created them. Created zombies do not eat or breathe. They must be hacked apart to destroy them. In combat they are slow but tough, hitting hard. They are not infectious. However these zombies can last for centuries, the dark energy that animate them preserving the corpse from rot. Juju Zombie A variant of the Type G zombie said to be stronger and posses at least a crust of a will. This has not been encountered. Type H Type H zombies are not dead. These are Human beings that have been poisoned and generally sold as slaves. Their will is impacted by the drug they are given. Salty foods will counter the drug as will time away from the drug's application. If in long use the drug can have permanent detrimental effects. Type H zombies are non-hostile, if ordered to fight they are listless and ineffective. Their creation is a crime and a creator must be located and brought to justice. The act of making zombies is associated with Haitian Voodoo but is not properly a rite of that religion. Type C Type C zombies are typically seen on long stakeouts before the coffee is made. Agents not in the Type C state are urged to make coffee and stand back, giving time for the effect of the coffee to revive the zombies. Violence is not indicated but may result if the coffee is not forthcoming. Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures Category:Outsiders Category:Religion Category:Technology